Fun in the Allyway
by FanOfManyAnime
Summary: Lan and Mayl steps out of the bussy streets into a allyway for some "fun" LanXMayl WARNING: Rape Dont like then don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior.

Authors Note: This is my first Megaman Fanfic. There will be slight possible OOC and I don't want to bother with Megaman and Roll with them so deal with the lack of them. This will be between Lan and Mayl...erm...Megaman will show at the end btw. This story is short.

WARNING WARNING: LOVING LEMONS AHEAD IT TURNS TO RAPE AT END. DON'T LIKE THEN TURN BACK NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_"character thought"_

PS this is only a one shot. No 2nd chapter. No matter how much you ppl beg.

Sequel maybe but no 2nd chapter...less the demand is high as holy hell.

PPS I will skip straight to the Lemons as fast as I could so deal with the lack of character development.

Fun in the Ally Way

Lan and Mayl was walking home from their third date to the movies. The streets was bussy with people, it was so crowded they couldn't see two feet in front of them. Lan couldn't take it any more so he pulled Mayl to a dead end alleyway. "Whats wrong Lan?" She asked. "I just couldn't take the crowded streets anymore. So I pulled you here so we can wait until it clears up a bit. Ok with you?" Lan replied.

"Good idea Lan. So what do you want to do?" Mayl seductively asked as she walked to him. "How about we go down that dark ally and make out." Lan suggested. "Love it." Mayl replied while taking his hand and lead him down to the end of the ally. _"Its better down here so no one can see whats going on."_ Mayl thought.

After they reached the end of the ally she pressed her lips against Lan's and their tongues danced in each others mouth. While they was kissing Mayl brought Lan's body closer to hers and felt something poking her. She broke the kiss and asked "Lan whats that poking me?" "Why don't you find out for yourself?" Lan replied. "Alright, I will." Mayl said as she bent down to unzip Lan's pants and pulled his underwear down to expose his member.

"My my Lan, arnt we the horny one." Mayl said as she started sucking on it. "Oh Mayl yes keep it up." Lan said as he thought _"Good thing she pulled us further down this alleyway or we could get arrested for public sex."_ Mayl then stopped sucking on him, stood up, and backed up to the wall. "Now you can do what ever you want with me Lan." She seductively said as she gave a wink.

Lan smiled and knelt down to her pink skirt, lifted it to find she had no panties on. "Whoa no panties? You took a risk today." Lan said as he started licking it. "I didn't feel like putting any on. I wanted us to have fun at your home as fast as we could." She explained while feeling so much pleasure.

Lan then stopped licking her pussy, stood up and said "Good thing no one noticed at the theater. This skirt is shorter than your usual one." "Ya but, didn't you notice when you stuck your hand up my skirt earlier?" She asked as she pulled his lips to hers.

While their tongues were playing with each other, Lan's hands lifted her skirt and stuck his member inside her. _"Oh Lan I love you."_ She thought as he started thrusting into her. Lan then lifted one of Mayl's legs with his hand so he could thrust faster. Mayl broke the kiss to say "Oh Lan faster go faster." He then started to thrust faster into her.

After a few minutes of thrusting Lan started to slow down. "Why are you stopping Lan?" While he was still thrusting into her he said. "I'm about to cum and I don't want to..." Lan was cut off by Mayl "Just keep thrusting faster, please make me cum." Lan started to thrust faster and said "Alright but I can't promise you that you won't get pregnant." "That's fine by me." Mayl replied without thinking about what he just said.

"Just go long enough until I cum." Mayl said. After A minute of thrusting Mayl felt her climax coming. "Lan I'm about to cum." She said as she kissed him.

She then cumed after she started kissing him. "Oh Lan that felt so good, you can stop now." She said.

But Lan didn't stop thrusting into her. "Lan I said stop!" Mayl demanded. "Like I said Mayl, I can't promise you won't get pregnant. The second you said keep going meant that you want it." Lan said as he was seconds from cuming in her. "Lan please stop, I just wanted to cum." Mayl pleaded him.

"Sorry, but you better hope this is a safe day for you." Lan said as he cumed in Mayl. _"Lan you bastard. This isn't a good day for that."_ Mayl thought as she fainted. _"Now to get her home."_ Lan thought to himself as he looked out at the streets. _"Good no one is around. That didn't take long for the streets to clear."_ Lan thought as he picked Mayl up and took her to her home.

Lan some how got Mayl unconscious body to her home without anyone seeing them. He opened the door and took her to her room where he dressed her in her pajamas. While dressing her he didn't pass up the chance to feel and lick her breast. He also go hard again and proceeded to thrust into her again until he cumed.

Mayl woke up the next morning to find Lan in bed with her. She couldn't remember what happened last night. "Lan you awake?" She asked him. He woke up and asked "Ya I'm up, whats wrong?" "I can't remember most of last night. What happened? Did we have sex or something?" She asked. "No we just made out. Although you did suck on me down there." Lan lied to her.

A few weeks later, Mayl started feeling sick to her stomach. Wondering why nothing she tried cured her, she then started to wonder about that night a few weeks ago. She then found a unused pregnancy test in the bathroom and followed the instructions. A few minutes later it turned positive. "THAT SON OF A BITCH LIED!" She screamed as she stormed out of her home. Before her mom could ask her whats wrong, Mayl was outside going to Lan's home.

Lan was sitting in his chair talking to Megaman about the third date. "So you had your way with her, while she was knocked out, after you essentially raped her." Megaman said. Lan replied "She told me to keep going, and she said it was fine with her." "But she said stop and you kept going. You raped her not once but twice. Things have a way of coming back and biting you in the butt." Megaman said. "YOU DAMN RIGHT HE RAPED ME!" Mayl screamed when she busted in his room and heard what Megaman said. "Oh hell." Lan said.

There done with my darkest fanfic to date. No matter how much you want me to do a second chapter I will not do it.


End file.
